Drugs
by FruitPastilles
Summary: The first part to helping the problem is admitting it. “Hi, I’m Sakura Haruno, nearly eighteen years old, and I do drugs. Not nice to meet you,” SakuxMulti
1. Chapter 1

Drugs

Summary: The first part to helping the problem is admitting it. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, nearly eighteen years old, and I do drugs. Not nice to meet you," SakuxMulti

Chapter One

Sakura ruffled her hair, and looked up at the big gates, "This is your new home," a man said, "We hope you enjoy it here,"

She snorted, skinny arm flopping back down to her side, "That's what they always say,"

The man pursed his lips, before tapping a code in the side. There was a nasal buzz, then the gates creaked open, screeches cutting the air into thin slices.

The man picked up the pink case that belonged to the girl, and followed her as she slowly began her way towards the large mansion sized building.

The door was imposing, and Sakura lifted a hand, timidly knocking it, and shivering as a particularly cold gust pushed by, pushing bleak clouds across the sky.

"Looks like thunder,"

"Hn," the door swung open, showing a spiky blonde haired boy. He blinked blue eyes, and asked, "Who are you?"

Sakura turned her nose up, "We're at the wrong place. Can I go home now?"

"No, no, Sakura, you have to get over your problem,"

"_That's_ Sakura-chan? I didn't know she was _that_ skinny, we're really gonna have a problem getting her better,"

"If you can't get me better, then let me go home,"

"Nope!" the blue eyes crinkled, "We're going to help. Oi! Teme! Get her suitcase," he grabbed a stick like arm, and dragged Sakura in, "I'll introduce! I'm Naruto by the way,"

"Don't touch me," the tone was slightly hysterical, and Naruto turned frowning, "Why not?"

Sakura clenched her fist, leaning away, "I don't like people, much less idiots, touching me,"

"Pawned, dobe, pawned," a voice drawled as a boy with chicken ass hair swept by, to the door, talking to the man quietly before picking up the suitcase.

"So says the epic failure of life," Sakura mumbled sarcastically under her breath, but loud enough to let it be heard as an insult.

The blonde stopped in shock, as did the boy with chicken hair, before the blonde began vigorously guffawing and snorting, tears running down his face, "She got you good, Sasuke!"

"Shut it Naru-tard,"

Sakura was on a roll and commented drily, "It's not nice to call people names, Sauce-gay,"

"What did you call me?"

"Your name. It's what blondie said. Sauce-gay,"

"It's Sasuke," was growled between teeth.

"That's what I said, Mr Homosexual, also known as Sauce-gay,"

The blonde was almost dying of laughter, and he yelped, "Kakashi, get in here,"

Sakura wouldn't stop as she was gaped at like a fish, "But judging by the way you act, and also your attitude, there is a slight chance you might be asexual. Wait. Scratch that. I think you're the type that'll be a ninety year old virgin,"

A silver haired man had joined them, mask covering the lower half of his face and Sakura asked, "What's the point of hiding your face? Nothing is as bad as Sauce-gay's face, but maybe you're hiding it because of some sort of deformity and I guess I respect that,"

Turning back to Sasuke, she said slowly, "Unless _your_ face is a birth defect that makes you have a dysfunctional brain, if it does, then I feel real sorry for you, and that when you're a vegetable, no, I will not change your underwear,"

When she had no reply she asked, "Oh, seems I was right, since you don't even have half a brain to answer, maybe you don't have a brain at all, maybe you have a hollow head under all your asexual chicken ass hair,"

The blonde was almost dying of laughter by this time, bellows bouncing off the walls, and an irritable voice shouted, "Naruto, shut up,"

Sakura's green eyes snapped up, and she said sarcastically, "Here it is, ladies and gentleman, it's new, it's exclusive it's a redheaded panda! Everybody give a round of applause for the person who looks like he has a twenty foot pole shoved up his ass,"

"Oh god, Kakashi, is my dad home?"

"Yeah, he was in the living room,"

"DAD!" was hollered.

"And there goes the war cry of the yellow headed maniac, ready to combust from laughter, a truly deadly weapon, though not as ferocious as the thick hollow head of Sauce-gay,"

A taller yellow blonde appeared at the end of the hallway.

"It seems the small blonde has called family. We shall examine them in their natural habitat as they communicate. Hello! Do you understand me?"

Naruto was choking on laughter, and the taller blonde smiled, his eyes crinkling, "I'm guessing your Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you, I'm Minato Namikaze. May I ask you why you're here?"

"Don't you know or did my mum just dump me on you?"

"You got dumped," he confirmed.

"Well, it's simple really. I'm addicted to heroin, have been for the past four almost five years, and I've been raped three times a week by my dad since I was eight and I have multiple disorders. Can I go home now?"

All smouldering looks of hate died. Sakura scratched her arm, and looked at a spot on the wall, "What? You asked me why I was here, and I said,"

Naruto regained his composure first, "Well, we're your councillors for this then! And if we don't work, then you get handed over to Akatsuki, and they try,"

He jabbed a thumb at himself, "Naruto Uzumaki! The panda is Gaara no Sabaku, the asexual is Sasuke Uchiha, the deformed mask wearing man is Kakashi Hatake, and you now know my dad,"

Sakura nodded, before flipping pink locks over her shoulder with a quick twist of her arm, "Sakura Haruno, and insulting is my way of making friends, so don't take anything to heart brat,"

"Brat? I'm older than you,"

"You're what, eighteen? I called you a brat because you have the attitude of a two year old that just discovered sugar,"

She snapped a finger in Sasuke's direction, "And you. You _think_ before you open that gaping chasm you call a mouth, as much fun as insulting is, I can go all night, after a freaking six hour car journey I would like food, and a place to sit down,"

Naruto reached out excitedly, and Sakura automatically retaliated, "Don't touch me," twisting her arm out the way.

She rolled her eyes at his look, "So, the freaky pink haired bitch has social issues, live with it, I'm sure you get worse from Sauce-gay,"

"You seem to like insulting a lot,"

"As I said, it's my way of making friends. It's also my favourite pastime."

Instead she simply followed him down the long corridor, hard features softening slightly at the homely room, "Clean," she murmured, dragging a hand along the wall as she walked.

She stepped up to a big beanie chair, and sat heavily on it, getting swallowed up by it, and she leant her head to the side, closing her eyes contentedly.

The next thing she knew, she was in someone's arms, and she blearily opened her eyes, mumbling a protest.

"We're almost to your room,"

"Put me down, I can walk," was slurred, as Sakura began to thrash with her sleep heavy arms, "Please, I want my feet on the floor," she focused on the person, "Chicken haired prick,"

"I guess you met my brother. I am not Sasuke; I am Itachi Uchiha, of the Akatsuki group,"

"Sasuke, Itachi, your all the same to me," but she rolled her head back over, closing her eyes again.

Two AM…

Sakura padded out of her bedroom, quietly swept down the corridor, and whispered down the stairs on feet barely touching the floor.

She was trailing fingers all over, before reaching into a pocket, and pulled out a phone. She moved to a corner, and hunched down, phone to her ear, counting the rings.

Finally…

"Momma?"

"_Sakura?"_

"Dad's out the house right?"

"_Sakura, I have to ask you something,"_ she avoided the question, voice hysterical, _"You have to come h-"_

She was cut off, and then a new voice hissed down the phone, _"If you love your mum as much as you say you do, come home before I cut her a new mouth in her throat,"_

Sakura almost dropped the phone, "Dad?"

"_That's right. Now get here quickly, I'm missing my toy already,"_

"_SAKURA! DON'T LISTEN!"_

"_Shut it bitch!"_

Someone cut the phone off. On Sakura's end.

Her green eyes were wide, her limbs trembling.

She stood, mouthing words, leaning against the wall, moving for the front door, when an arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Sakura-chan,"

She only dimly registered it was Naruto.

"I heard what was on the phone,"

Her legs gave out from underneath her.

"We'll call the police in the morning a-"

"No. Call now, call now,"

Naruto hauled her gently up, "I'll tell my dad, but I can't do it now,"

"Why not?! He has a knife to her throat, he's going to hurt mom…"

"But if you go back he will hurt _you_ and that is where the cycle has to be broken,"

"But, but," Sakura wasn't hiding behind her mask anymore, as she choked on her tears, "He p-promised, that if he hurt me, he wouldn't hurt momma, I got to go back,"

Naruto tightened his grip, "Shh, shh, we'll help her, ok? But right now you're more important because you're _here,"_

Sakura who was taking in deep gulps and straining against the hold suddenly went limp, repeating the words like mantra, "More important because I'm here,"

"Yeah," Naruto said gently, lifting her off the floor, "Do you want to go back to bed now?"

"Don't leave me on my own,"

Sakura curled her skinny limbs around Naruto, "It's too scary to be on my own,"

The situation didn't call for a blush, so Naruto simply nodded, pushing Sakura's head into his chest, "I'll sleep on the floor, you can be with me in my bedroom,"

Nine AM…

"NARUTO! I HEARD WE HAD A NEW CASE BUT SHE ISN'T IN HER BEDROOM!" the door slammed open and Sakura sat up, "NARUTO…HOLY CRAP, NARUTO TURNED INTO A GIRL!"

Naruto on the floor rolled over and shouted, "Shut up, Kiba, I'm sleeping here!"

"But…but…why is there a girl in your bed?"

Sakura blinked, swinging her legs out of the bed, and crouching to the level of a white fluff-ball near her feet. A rare smile lit her pasty face in a golden glow, "He's cute," she said, scratching the puppy behind the ear.

The dog panted happily, and both Kiba and Naruto just stared in awe at the look of pure rapture on the girl's face, the owner speaking first, "His name is Akamaru,"

"Akamaru," Sakura repeated, and smiled a little wider as the dog rolled over, after jumping to give her face a good licking, "He's cute. I've never been this close to a dog before,"

She stood with the puppy in her arms, dressed in a baggy shirt Naruto had lent her, reaching her knees, and if you peeked, she was wearing loose shorts underneath, but everything was loose on her.

"Would you like some breakfast, new girl?"

"Sakura, and no, I'm ok thanks,"

Her fingers were twitching around the dog, and Naruto noticed the rings around the girl's eyes that matched Gaara's, and asked sharply, "Where did you hide the needle?"

Green eyes were adamant with staring at the dog, fingers working the fur, her mouth a grim line.

Naruto turned to Kiba, "Get my dad, if you could, he will be able to work with this,"

Sakura was trembling on her legs, "It just messes up with my medication," she hissed, "It started with dad's addiction, mum gave me the wrong needle, and now I can't stop,"

"Medication,"

"Doesn't your ass father have a sheet of info on me?"

"No,"

Sakura sat on the bed, and closed her eyes, stroking Akamaru restlessly, until the dog jumped from her lap as Kiba returned with Naruto's father.

Sakura stared at her fingers twined, and started. When had they started looking like nothing but bone? Then she blurted out, "Heart problems, I have medicine for a weak heart," then continued her stare of disgust.

Minato sat next to her, and took her hand, "When did the heroin start?"

Sakura looked at the difference between his hand and hers, and winced at the thought, before she answered in a murmur, "Like I told blondie, dad had the addiction before he took it out on me, and mom mixed up the needles by accident," she shrugged, "I didn't expect it to happen, it just did,"

Minato's thumb brushed over her knuckles reassuringly, "It's ok, it wasn't your fault, and we can help with that,"

Sakura gave a shaky grin in his direction, and then asked Kiba, "Hey, dog boy, you still offering some breakfast? Can anyone in this loony bin make waffles?"

She was still aware of the warm hand wrapped round hers and she realised with a pain in her chest, it was one of the first times anyone had displayed affection to her.

She was nearly eighteen.

Kitchen…

"Why'd you wake me up, yeah, you blonde brat?"

"Sakura-chan wants waffles, dumbass,"

Sakura stifled a little giggle, and the first voice shouted, "HOLY CRAP IT SOUNDS CUTE!"

A teenager with long hair in a rough ponytail crashed into the kitchen, visible blue eye wide, and Sakura, at the intrusion, had bolted backwards out of her seat, eyes wide in fear, "I-I-Ino," she choked, before running from the room.

Naruto walked in, and asked Kiba, Minato was long gone, "What did the idiot do?"

"Who is Ino?"

Later…

Naruto found Sakura curled on the bed in his bedroom, biting her thumbnail, shivering every few seconds, "She picked on me, you know. Sent me to intensive care sixteen times in one year,"

In her other hand, limply held was the empty syringe, "I got it out for you, you know,"

Naruto plucked it from her fingers, and put it in a glass bin by the door.

Returning, he asked, "Do you want your food? _Deidara_ not Ino, finished making waffles,"

As if on cue, a heavenly scent wafted into the room, tickling senses.

Sakura straightened slightly, "Yeah, that would be nice,"

Naruto turned to the door, but Sakura's slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. It had been a knee-jerk reaction. She was staring at her hand, and flushed, she said, a little wistfully, "Little ol' me has never had this much attention, so now I'm getting it, I'm craving it. I guess even it is from emotionally retarded people like Sauce-gay, I can't help myself,"

Naruto blinked, and then burst out laughing, "Emotionally retarded! Hahaha, that's a new one, god, it hurts," his arms were wrapped around his stomach as a repeat performance of the previous night began.

Sakura poked him with her toe, then walked from the room, treading lightly down the corridor.

"I didn't mean it, Sasori-danna, yeah, she just ran out, when I ran in! She called me Ino! That's a girl name, yeah!"

"She probably saw your face and had to run to the bathroom,"

Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, but Naruto behind her did more than enough.

"Ah! She's back, yeah!"

Naruto twined fingers with hers, and his hand tightened around hers, as if trying to assert something, when elbows landed on both his and Sakura's head, "What you doing, hmmm?"

Naruto and Sakura jumped the latter clattering into the kitchen, and upsetting a chair as she dropped into a foetal position.

The two in the room jumped as well at the sudden movement, as Sakura slowly stood and drawled, "Sorry. Force of habit,"

"Habit of _what_ yeah?"

Sakura rubbed under her nose with a finger, "It's the same thing Ino said whenever I was doing something,"

Naruto tensed in the doorway.

"I learnt to run away after she brought the knife in,"

Her face turned and she asked, "Are those the waffles?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah they are the waffles yeah,"

"Can I ask you something that I must need to know?"

"No, I am not a girl, and no I am not gay,"

"…Do you have Tourettes with the word yeah? The gender and sexuality were second and third,"

"SAKURA-CHAN I FREAKING _LOVE_ YOU AND YOUR INSULTS!"

"Though if you did it wouldn't be as bad as the crazy blonde,"

"HAHAHA!"

"DUDE, SHE JUST FUCKING INSULTED YOU!"

"DON'T SWEAR AT ME!"

Sakura clicked her knuckles, and with a surprisingly loud voice, she roared, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP, BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU!"

Minato walked into the kitchen and picked up and apple taking a bite out of it, "Ah, young love. I'm so glad I'm only twenty one,"

Sakura freaked, "Then who the hell was his mother?" she jabbed at Naruto, "Some paedophile who had a fetish for three year olds?!"

"He's adopted; don't blow a gasket, yeah,"

Sakura picked up a fork, then mused out loud, "Nah, too sharp,"

The male look-a-like of Ino paled, and ran from the room, screaming, "She's all yours! YEAH!"

Sakura grinned evilly, then speared a waffle. She nibbled the edge, then shoved the whole thing in her mouth, "Good~" she moaned, getting another one.

The three males in the room, including Sasori, blushed.

As she devoured the plate, Naruto asked a question that had niggled at him, as his father stared at the girl, apple held limply in hand, "How often do you need your medicine?"

Sakura's world came screeching to a halt.

Her green eyes inched towards the clock, "I've missed it by forty five minutes,"

"Then take it now!"

I can't!" she snapped back, "I have precise time settings, I don't want anything that will put me out of whack, and this stuff is strong. I could overdose,"

She held a hand to her chest, "But coming here, it's like the problem just stopped,"

Minato regained his senses, "I don't think you have a problem with your heart," he tapped Sakura's chest where her heart was, "It's just that nobody ever showed you affection before,"

And she replied bluntly, "Are you a pervert?"

"W-What?"

"You poked my boob," she was deadpanning.

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or be angry.

"But I think you might be right about the heart thing,"

Sakura wrapped around her chest area, as if trying to keep herself together, "I have this weird, warm feeling in my chest. Or it could be my heart just stopping,"

Naruto clicked, "You didn't get any affection?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

Sasori chose this moment to speak, "I am Sasori," he said sticking out his hand.

Sakura stared at it, "Is your hand alright?"

He pulled it back, carrying on, "I'm the emotions specialist,"

"You have about as many emotions as a plank of wood,"

She bit her knuckle, as if from refraining from screaming, "As I said, I don't want to talk about it,"

"You have to eventually,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's why you are here,"

"My life was pretty crap,"

Something in Sasori went _twang!_

He grabbed Sakura's collar, "What makes you so special?" he hissed in her face, "We have hundreds of patients a year, all with some sob story they want to tell, we fix them up, they get happy and we send them on their merry fucking way back home! What the _hell_ makes you better than them?!"

"Nothing,"

Sasori blinked, "Pardon,"

"Nothing makes me better, but if you hadn't noticed, I haven't got the best stability in the world, I'm not even sure if I should be terrified of you by now, if I should be spilling my guts or if I should get the nearest carving knife and attempt to swallow it only after setting it on fire. I'm just your average, fucked up, nearly eighteen girl with a problem or two,"

The mans face hardened again, "You are doing it again,"

Sakura clenched and unclenched her jaw, "Look, if I'm sorry, will you put me on the floor?"

"Why should I, ingrate?"

Sakura's hands wound around Sasori's, "If I tell you a problem at a time, and you help me get over them, I'll do whatever you want," her arms slumped down to her sides, "But sometimes I feel so _fucking _messed up, and like I don't deserve to live. My dad was barely human and my mom…"

Sasori took a look at the girl and with a pang, realized she looked like a broken china doll he had had when he was small, but was thrown away and forgotten.

Sakura didn't want to be pushed aside and forgotten. She was broken but hoping for a way to be fixed. Sasori let her collar go, and she slid to the ground.

He sat at her level and asked, "What's the first one then, the problems?"

"I wanna go from the least worse,"

"Ok,"

"Emotional and Behavioural Disorder. EBD, I have it,"

"Then we work from that up,"

Sasori stood and so did Sakura and the redhead had the credit to ask, "Are you just in a shirt and panties?"

Everybody's mind went to the gutter, when Sakura flipped her shirt, as they found out that, yes, she was wearing something other than shirt and knickers, but also that she didn't wear a bra to bed.

Yawning, she waved her hand over her mouth, then stretched, her arms in the air, her back arched and she said, "Think I might go back to bed,"

"But it's eleven," Minato protested, feeling slightly upset at the girl's leaving, until Naruto whispered in his ear, and his features softened, "Nevermind,"

Sakura rubbed her eyes adorably, and quivered towards the doorway, using the wall as support, "I'm still bunking with you Naruto,"

It was like a death sentence.

"She's bunking with you, Naruto?! I thought she was just sitting on your bed this morning, not _sleeping_ in it,"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am sorry!"

Sakura poked her head around the door, "It could be the sleepiness, Naruto-_kun_ but I want to hug you, kiss you, and take you home with me," she walked robotically into the room, hugged him, pecked his cheek, and dragged him from the room.

Halfway down the corridor, her phone rang, from the breast pocket she had placed it in. Pulling it out, she answered sleepily, "Hai, hai?"

"_Sakura Haruno?"_

"Speaking," her voice was instantly alert, Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"_It's the police,"_

Sakura screeched to a halt in the hallway, Naruto bumping into her, "What happened?"

"_Your mother has been murdered. Your father committed suicide,"_

The phone fell from her numb fingers. Minato, his eyes hardened swept in, picking it up, as Naruto tried to get a response from Sakura.

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"_We have just informed Sakura, we being the police, that her mother and father are dead. We need to know her location s-"_

"She's in my custody; I have legal documents for it,"

"_We still need to know of her location so we can retrieve her to identify the bodies,"_

"I'll send someone who knows them to take her stead, she is being treated at the moment, and she doesn't have enough stability to leave,"

"_Very well,"_

The line went dead.

Minato slid the phone into his pocket, and Naruto turned eyes to him, unsure about Sakura's limp form, "What happened?"

He was ignored, as Minato hugged her fiercely, "It might not mean much, since you don't know us, but we are here for you,"

She gave him a literal bear hug, wrapping around him as much as she could, tears streaming down her face as she screamed into his shoulder, and her held her round the shoulder, stroking her hair, and whispering calming nothings in her ear.

Deidara and Sasori appeared, the noise dragging more members through the large mansion type building.

Naruto had an inkling that what was said over the phone was very painful for his Sakura-chan so he joined the hug, slightly wondering about the 'his Sakura-chan' reference.

The others caught on, knowing they only used group hugs in emergencies, all wrapping around the pink haired girl as best they could, to at least offer as much comfort as they could.

"E-Even though he did s-s-such horrible things," she choked into Minato's shoulder, "He was still m-my dad," she started crying harder at the word, "B-But nothing will make me forgive him for k-killing mum and h-himself, n-nothing will,"

She thumped his shoulder, "N-N-Nothing," she thumped again, voice gaining strength, "Nothing will make me forgive him,"

She dragged in a shaky breath, and puffed it out, and Minato froze, shivers running up his spine as her breath brushed his neck, and she buried her face back into his shoulder, eyes closed, fingers tightly caught in his shirt.

Most of the people living in the house were involved in the hug, and there was a euphoric silence, until Sakura said, "I need to pee," and broke it.

Minato grinned, and suddenly threw her over his shoulder, and the girl blushed, at the feeling of his large hand splayed on her thigh, warmer than she thought it would be, and his other subconsciously brushing circles over her hip with its thumb.

He pushed through the crowd, and didn't set her down, instead passing Naruto's bedroom, and saying proudly, "This is my room. It is also the master bedroom,"

He seemed happy just standing there, holding onto Sakura.

The girl coughed, "I'm gonna wet myself, if you don't put me on the floor,"

Minato almost, _almost_ blushed, but he said, "Apart from the time in the kitchen just then, I haven't heard you say anyone's name. I want you to say mine,"

Sakura rolled her eyes though he couldn't see it, jogging on his shoulder, "Please, Minato-_kun_ may I go to the bathroom,"

This time his face erupted in red, as he placed her on the floor, held a hand over his mouth, and pointed towards the door, mumbling something unintelligible.

"Thanks, Mi-Na-To,"

See you…Next Chapter!


	2. Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I already know that I take a long time updating, but there's a chance that time will be even longer now. I've been to the hospital, because I've been having pain my back. Turns out I have a condition called 'scoliosis' and I may have to have spine surgery to have rods inserted as my spine is at a dangerous curve that could damage my internal organs. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenience, but I just wish to focus on getting better. Before the surgery, I'll try and update with new chapters, but I'm sorry if I am unable to.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
